


The Bends

by yikestozier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Learning To Skateboard, Mild Blood, Platonic Hand Holding, Skateboarding, a bit of agnst, but like only kinda implied, idk man, if u rlly squint, like very mild, whys there so many cooper fics but only 3 involve skating:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: He didn't know how he got here. Deep into skateboarding videos on youtube at 3 AM. he had watched Cooper skate numerous times and - while he acknowledged the skill and everything that went into it - had never felt any want to actually partake, even saying no when cooper offered his board to him. So why did he feel suddenly drawn to it now? And, in a split second realization, he remembered he's 19 - he's got eternity to fuck up and do things only to quit them in a week - and with that he sent a text to Cooper."I want to learn how to skateboard, you free tomorrow?"
Relationships: Josh | Jawsh & Cooper Schulz, no ships only friendships
Kudos: 22





	The Bends

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from the song of the same name by Radiohead]
> 
> I just like josh and skating:)) (maybe a bit out of character i just wanted to write someone i love going through some of what i did/am because i'm also a big writer!)

He didn't know how he got here. Deep into skateboarding videos on youtube at 3 AM. he had watched Cooper skate numerous times and - while he acknowledged the skill and everything that went into it - had never felt any want to actually partake, even saying no when Cooper offered his board to him. So why did he feel suddenly drawn to it now?

Josh Allen was notorious for being against impulsive decisions. He thought everything about them were bad and therefore had only ever made one. He started streaming on impulse because of Carson but also _why not_? And that had been the best decision in his life. And, in that split second realization, he remembered he's 19 - he's got eternity to fuck up and do things only to quit them in a week - and with that he sent a text to Cooper. If he was up, cool, if not, he’d wake up to it, no losing.

**I want to learn how to skateboard, you free tomorrow?**

When he got no response in the first 20 minutes, he went to bed assuming the other had actually went to bed at a decent time for once. Falling asleep to people skateboarding was strangely comforting.

* * *

Being a light sleeper, he woke to a ding. Looking at his phone he saw it was just almost 11 AM and there was a text back from Cooper.

**Fuck yes! I have a feeling you’d be perfect for this shit! I’ll pick you up in half an hour to take you to get a board, be ready!**

He had almost forgot he even said anything, but it was already out there. And so Josh got ready, told his mom where he’d be and - before he knew it - Cooper was honking from outside his door. With a hug goodbye to his mom, he was walking out the door and climbing into Cooper’s car.

“Hey! Finally gave into how awesome skateboarding is I see?”

“Shut up.” they both laughed.

“Seriously though? I'm so fuckin’ stoked to introduce this to you!”

Josh could tell without the other saying it. Once putting on music they could both agree on Cooper drove them to a skate shop, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement to share his passion with a friend. It made Josh even more excited and a bit less nervous and regretful of this decision.

On the ride there Cooper explained that he would help Josh pick out the perfect board for his taste (as “skateboarding is all on preference and comfort”) and would build his board for him just this time. While saying he’d build his board for him this time around he did explain some of the parts such as: grip tape, trucks, bearings, etc. and Josh tried to maintain as much information as possible until, finally the wait was over, and they were there. 

Walking in they had a very colorful wall of boards that Josh assumed you could pick from and buy. This was confirmed as Cooper instantly asked if he was interested in any of them when he was caught looking.

He looked again once realizing this was the first step. They were all cool in their own right, though none necessarily felt like him. In the end, he went with a basic skateboard with the bottom side being a nice beige.

“That one? Aight if that’s what you want, bud.”

He was surprised to not actually get much shit from Cooper. Expecting something about skateboarding being fun (though obviously it was) and you should be out there but he supposed the other was really on the ideas that skateboarding is all on the person and he supposed that did make sense.

Josh decided to go pretty basic with the rest as well, keeping a simple aesthetic, then they left. However before they actually began to drive off, Cooper climbed into the back and constructed Josh’s board for him which Josh made sure he voiced how much he appreciated it. 

They made sure the board was good for Josh’s body and everything (and “most importantly” felt _right_ ) - of course with Cooper holding his hand and putting his feet in the right positions to check - and they were off, Josh asking if he could hold it on the drive to the skate park. 

On the way there, just marveling at it - something that will cause him so much pain but also so much bliss and happiness hopefully - and he could nearly shed a tear at everything. How the light was catching on the glossy paint, how the grip tape almost sparkled under the sun, how kind and giddy Cooper was to show Josh his passion, how helpful he was, and more. He wasn't expecting such a profound reaction from a piece of wood which he had only started to randomly love just the other night, but the feeling was ethereal. 

Just then Cooper looked at him, smiling and giggling in a way that was just so _him_ which Josh was sure would shatter the moment like glass but only managed to enhance it. He didn't know what it was but while Josh didn't feel his mind was completely at ease but it was damn close and he felt he was well on his way.

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction. You never expect it but it's never bad."

Was all Cooper said and they were back in silence. He was glad to not be made fun of from the other but a part of him knew that would never happen despite his insecurities and what they tried to tell him, Cooper just not being a judging person (especially to a friend) but also the other more than not would want to see a reaction like this for their passion, especially if they had felt it themselves too.

Finally, Cooper pulled into a thankfully empty skate park, grabbing his own board before meeting Josh at the entrance.

“Ya ready?” Cooper looked at him.

It was strangely raw, who would have thought something like skateboarding which is usually seen as rebellious and whatnot could bring such moments where the only way you could explain it is ethereal without even getting on a board yet and friendships that are so easy and special?

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

And with that, they walked in.

* * *

By the end, Josh felt at one with his board. So much so he felt as though he should name it by the bond they had. He couldn't do tricks yet but he didn't need that yet, and perhaps wasn't even ready mentally. He was perfect. With a surprisingly great teacher as well. 

As the sun started to set, the sky turning a dark blue while still light enough to see almost perfectly, they began to end their session. Both incredibly worn out, they just sat and talked for a bit before leaving. Josh had never felt so at peace or had his mind so quiet and clear. As if he could have a single thought and be able to process it before it being ruined. But nothing is perfect so maybe that was the point.

“Practice and you’ll get it in no time!”

And he did. Even sneaking out in the middle of the night to find a quiet place to skate. He found that when skating he was only worried about his feet, the board, and skating. When not skating his brain was either completely blank or moving too fast with billions of thoughts overlapping the other he couldn't comprehend them except a select few, it was exhausting. Even if others didn't have the same experience, he could understand the appeal finally and understand how it could be a coping mechanism almost.

He didn't stop until he ripped a hole in his shoe and even then he didn't until he felt blood. He had never been fond of blood but this time he almost felt himself relishing in it. He was proud of the pain and knew he’d continue tomorrow.

When he got home that night (or technically morning) he had never slept so soundly with his board leaned on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW IF YOU WANT TO SKATEBOARD AND WANT A REASON TO IM HERE fucking do it bro!! you're only young once you gotta try new shit to find yourself and whatnot!!!!!!!! and as you can see for me personally its VERY therapeutic (yes even when I wiped out and got a huge bruise on my hip and couldn't do Shit IT WAS WORTH IT AND AMAZING) so please give it a try if you are thinking about it! ALSO I might make this a series because I love skating and writing and josh so yeah idk let me know !!


End file.
